I love younot!
by Damned Caeli
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Is Alucard up to something or what?! I suck at summaries but definetly AxI!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hellsing not mine. Me just a poor girl.  
  
Author's Blah: Sorry, I am not updating I am sure you're all aching to kill me right now. But well, it's not such a big loss to you guys cause I make such lousy fics. *Bawls* Anyways, in a week I'll be finishing Catastrophe cause no one seems to want it anymore but I just don't want to let it hang like that, so I am finishing it all up for some very, very few people.  
  
Sorry too, if there is a story similar to this one. I haven't read fanfics for so long that I feel like I am all rusty. Sorry too for the grammar and stuff I am doing this before reviewing for an exam so you can imagine how messed up my brain is/was. Oh well!!  
  
  
  
And also, do you still want me to update my other fics? Which one? Or you'd just rather die than see another useless wanna-be writer flooding FF.net. Pls. let me know ^_^  
  
Thanks for the people who reviewed:  
  
Alucard-the-Hellsing-vamp CCS Sakura lunachan579 Bre Beckster Pinky Demongoddess Souls Dawn Blackhat  
  
  
  
Title: I love you. not!  
  
  
  
"Psst, Master!"  
  
  
  
Alucard looked up from the book he was reading only to see his fledgling, Ceras standing on the doorway of his room. He cocked an eyebrow, she was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and also she was holding a scarlet bouquet of roses in one hand.  
  
Unusual and very, VERY dangerous, he said to himself as he motioned for her to come in. The blonde girl slipped inside his room almost in a ballerina-esque entrance. She was almost tiptoeing in happiness as she dramatically shoved Alucard her scarlet bundle.  
  
"Master, don't you know what day it is today?"  
  
The hellsing top agent placed his pointer finger on his chin and pretended to be in deep thought. Truth was, he despised guessing games and whatever it is that Ceras has in mind she should say out loud. And damn it! That voice! Does she always have to use that singsong voice whenever she's overjoyed?  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"Not interested." He finally admitted but that didn't even put a damper on her high hopes. She practically slapped a calendar on his face and with eager finger pointed out a date brightly encircled with red marker.  
  
  
  
Alucard pulled his face away from the large datebook and read the demanding discernible. His mouth formed as he read the date that Ceras was so happy about, February 14. His jaw almost dropped to the floor but he was fast enough to recover and pull himself together just in time.  
  
"Isn't it great?Now you can have an excuse to be sweet to your Master!"  
  
  
  
Alucard eyes became big and wobbly all too suddenly delighted at the many thoughts and ideas of what may happen for the day. Maybe he can finally let her wear that provocative red dress he had been keeping for centuries or maybe they both can have a romantic candlelight dinner for two or maybe he can finally have some fun tonight because proven from his long existence strange things happen during V-day.  
  
"E-hehehehehehheh, Hehehehehehehehe," Alucard was chuckling to himself now, too lost and too wistful as he eagerly rubbed his palms together greedily. Yes, things might get interesting tonight. Perhaps he should go over his trunk and find some decent clothes. There's no need to wear something that you don on a battle for days like this. 


	2. Attemp no 1

Disclamier: No, I don't own Hellsing.  
  
For Momo, Yue no Miko, Gam-chan, Pishie-Poo, Bloodhound, Angie,  
  
Attempt no. 1  
  
Walter had just gotten out of the bathroom when he happened to bump straight into Alucard's body. The old man sighed and straightened himself. He may be old enough but not that dense to know that his Alucard was following him around like a dog.  
  
Smoothing down his vest, he glared at the vampire and curtly said, "Spit it out, I don't have all day."  
  
Alucard feigned shock at Walter's words, the only response the Administrative Assistant of Hellsing gave was a snort followed by a brisk I- don't-care-about-you-leave-me-alone walk.  
  
The vampire rolled his scarlet eyes and followed Walter's retrieving figure. He can't just be blunt with him but then following him around didn't help either. He might as well attack the problem.  
  
Alucard swallowed thickly, his tongue seemingly fat inside his mouth then without a warning; he threw the request straight into Walter's back. "You've known her for years, tell me how to woo her."  
  
Walter stopped, frozen in mid-step then almost mechanically he turned around and faced Alucard with a grim expression on his face, "What are you up to this time?!" He demanded.  
  
Alucard shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking of trying to -woo - my Master."  
  
Walter grunted at this, "Then die trying." And with that he walked away but Alucard instead of being dismayed felt triumphant. He knew fully well that Walter ached for his master to have a love life  
  
He counted. 3.. 2.1.  
  
  
  
"But poetry might be of some help. Woo her with that." Walter said helpfully before disappearing into a corner.  
  
Alucard grinned; he started to strut towards his master's office almost maniacally. HAHAHAHA! Finally!  
  
  
  
(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.- )(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)  
  
  
  
Integra was at her office busily cutting strips of little red paper, on her side were already 3 bouquets of roses. She didn't even bother to read the cards that came with it. Tomorrow or perhaps later, she will ask one of the maids to distribute each rose to entire staff.  
  
She simply hated Valentine's Day.  
  
Taking out a key inside her pocket, she used it to unlock one of the drawers of her desk. Silently, she pulled it open and gazed at the wide array of gifts that were left unsent. There was a teddy bear, a silk tie, a ribbon, a pen and so much more. She glanced at the velvet box set on top of the table, soon that too will join these gifts.  
  
She was so engrossed with her musings that she didn't sense that Alucard was standing before her then suddenly the vampire bellowed to her.  
  
"YOUR BLOOD IS RED!"  
  
Integra leaned back on her chair in surprise, ALucard was practically shouting at her as he knelt in front of her desk, both arms outstretched upwards and eyes narrowed with such emotion that Integra couldn't possibly define.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"YOUR EYES ARE BLUE!" Alucard continued his hands outspread towards Integra's astonished face. She on the other hand was grasping both arm handles of her chair and was making weird noises still confused as ever why ALucard was screaming his lungs out on her.  
  
  
  
Alucard looked at his Master, she was so stunned. Was that a look of love on her face? Were those soft quivering of her lips a sign that she was impressed at the way he recited his poem? Was that leaning back on her chair a sign of surrender? ALucard licked his lips and continued on with his show.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DAMN SWEET!!!!!" He yelled painstakingly loud as he now stood up and started advancing towards Integra.  
  
  
  
"What the-?" Integra whispered under her breath. ALucard looked like a maniac with an expression like that and what was he reciting? Poetry? That could not even pass for a nursery rhyme. Oh no! Why is he coming near me?! Integra thought madly seeing Alucard swagger towards her in panther- like steps.  
  
  
  
Alucard was near Integra now, the desk the only barrier that separated them, he leaned over, his face a few inches towards Integra then he finally finished, his voice now suspiciously low and husky, "Can I taste you?"  
  
  
  
There was a moment of bewildered silence. Integra was still too shocked to speak but when the whole point of the so-called poetry sank into her, her right hand automatically reached for something.  
  
Alucard was about to close the distance between them with a kiss when a hard bound encyclopedia sized book hit him squarely on the nose.  
  
"OUT!!!"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Blah: I'll update before Valentine's day! Mwhahahahha! That is if you like this fic. Pls. review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	3. Nusing a broken nose

Disclaimer: I don't **own** Hellsing nor the poem used for this fic.

Author's Blah: Sorry for the delay, I had one hell of a week, I am out to kill people. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

This is for:

Mystic Dragonsfire

Rei-chan

Kreuz Swords

Beckster : sure why not? ^_^

M.Kasshoku

No. 192455631

Angie

Alucard-the-Hellsing-vamp

Kit

Bloodhound

Yue no Miko

 Momo/Pish

I Love You… Not!

"OUT!"

Alucard stared at the book now spread out on his feet. Slowly, he touched his nose and wasn't surprised at the stinging sensation he felt upon his skin meeting his own fingertips. His eyes then flew to his object of affection, his master was almost seething with anger, her right hand was still suspended into the air as if she was caught in mid-throw.

"Master?" He called out. Alucard was confused, he thought he had impressed her but she threw a book on his face, impressed persons don't do that.

"OUT ALUCARD! OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU'RE AN  IMMORTAL!" 

Alucard was about to open his mouth to whine when the sound of a gun being loaded filled his ears. Quietly and swiftly, he slid off Integra's room and wandered around the hallways once again still empty-handed.

Damn! Must be the clothes, he thought fingering his scarlet outfit.

When she was sure that he was already gone did only Integra sigh and relax back on her chair. What the hell was that? She thought with contempt as she gently placed her gun back to the safety of her drawer.

She then recalled what Alucard said………

_Your Blood is Red_

_Your eyes are Blue_

You are so damn sweet 

_Can I taste you?_

            Integra winced.

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

            "Try another tactic,"  Ceras offered helpfully.

Alucard still rubbing his poor nose (but already healed) snorted, "Well I've run out of creative juices."

Ceras smiled and plopped down on ALucard's coffin bed. She offered Alucard ha glass of medical blood and the Hellsing agent almost lunged at it.They were in his room discussing what has happened and her Master was miserably wallowing on self-pity for his disastrous poetry.

"I shouldn't have listened to that old man," Alucard grunted before taking a full swig of the medical blood.

Ceras was tempted to point out his lousy choice of words but wisely declined. She knew that matters concerning her master's Master should always be approached with gentle words and such.

"How about being aggressive and all? Maybe she'd like that more." She carefully said.

            Alucard frowned, "I tried being aggressive and my poor nose was attacked."

            Ceras sighed, "But Master, love through poetry is so-so medieval, so old. Your master is a modern woman perhaps she's not into that whole conservative courtship ideals such as lousy poetry"

            Utter silence.

            A smile lifted the corners of  Alucard's  mouth. He discarded the empty glass and turned to his fledgling and with eager eyes asked, "What do you suggest I do?"

(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)

            Still at her office, Integra finished wrapping the velvet box. Will I give this to him or not?, She asked herself mentally as she caressed the red wrapping paper covering it. She then glanced at the opened drawers filled with gifts.

These were all for him but I was so much of a chicken that I never really gave any of these to him, She thought recalling her of her of buying things for him and contemplating whether or not to give him every single year.

She remembered that the first gift she ever bought him was a teddy bear but then she just decided to keep it thinking that he was way too old for such childish things. The next year she bought him handkerchiefs but when the actually Valentine's Day arrived she realized that her gift was useless and once again she kept it, dumping it on her drawer and locking it away from prying eyes. 

So year after year, it's like a ritual for her. She will buy him a gift but keep it thinking that it will be no use to him. The gifts kept piling up and she can't throw them away for some reason she can't put a finger on

She unfolded the big black trash bag and started to dump the gifts, her sign of cowardice. She's not going to throw it all away, it's just that they're getting all cramped up inside her drawer. She will keep them somewhere safe until she'll have the heart to either give them all to him or just throw it all away.

TBC

Author's Blah: Sorry short chappie. I was supposed to finish it last Thursday but if I am not mistaken I read somewhere that I can't update/upload/create story until Sunday or   something so I postponed all my writings and focused on other stuff. Stupid me. This what usually happens when you surf the net from 1to 3 in the morning.

Pls. Review. The more reviews I get the more I can be coaxed to finish my stories  ^_^;


	4. tight pants

Disclaimer : I don't own Hellsing nor the song and the artist that I will feature.

For Cheryl, Momo and Pish

I love You… Not! (part 4)

          Integra stood up stretching her tired muscles. She extended her hands upwards and arched her back almost to the point of it snapping. She rotated her head clockwise then counter-clockwise feeling the knotted muscles loosen up a bit. Looking at the huge clock situated on the far right corner of her room, she realized that she had been rummaging through her 'secret stuff' for two hours straight.

          She sighed and sealed the big plastic bag containing the gifts with utter annoyance. It once again reminded her of her constant cowardice. Maybe she should just throw it away and pretend that she never went through that phase, pretend that she never ached to see him smile the moment he unwrapped the present she had so carefully chosen for him.

          _Coward._ A voice inside her chimed irritably.

          She rolled her eyes to the invisible foe that blatantly revealed her true nature and mumbled unintelligible remarks about her not being a coward but just wise and considerate of her surroundings. Integra can't be a coward. **Never**. 

          _Liar. _That voice whispered again and this time sending Integra into hysterics.

          "Am not coward. Not a coward. Never a coward." Integra repeated to herself again and again like a divine mantra meant to grant her eternity and all things plausible and beautiful to Integra. But a few more chants of that drained her of energy.

          She collapsed back on her chair helplessly sifting her fingers through her golden hair. Somehow it irked her knowing that her strength was also her weakness, Alucard being her top agent and him being the only one that can strum up her heartstrings into many unfazed melodies of bitterness,contempt and even bliss.

(-.-):

          Alucard smoothed his shirt and glared at the smirking Ceras.

          "Are you sure this will work out?" He barked at her. His fledgling nodded her head eagerly, her red eyes drinking in the very rare and stimulating image of her master glowering before her. 

          Ceras took a deep breath as she fought the urge not to fan herself from the heat radiating through her body. Her killing maniac master was now turned into an Adonis of some sort, oozing with beauty and sensuality. She tried hard not to drool as her gaze went down to tight leather pants he was wearing. It sculpted perfectly his long and muscled legs and not to mention his well-formed ass. 

          "The pants are too tight and the shirt's is a useless piece of cloth. It's not serving its purpose of covering me at all. I feel naked." ALucard mumbled out as he looked again at himself, his fingers eagerly trying to add more space as he tugged on the thigh area of his pants.

          _This is stupid ._ Alucard thought uneasily as he tested the strength of the fabric of his leather pants. He positioned himself to the seat of a chair and slowly lowered himself, afraid that the pants will split into two for being too tight on his butt and legs. He felt like it was second skin to him, clinging masterfully and almost indecently. His  shirt was no help either, for the top Ceras chose the opposite of his pants, light, flowing and loose but that was not all. Ceras picked up a flimsy, almost see through long-sleeved shirt.

           Settling on the chair, he snatched the paper that Ceras was almost gripping on her trembling hands. He glared again at her before staring hard at the content of the paper. It took him more than a few seconds to send another wave of glare at her direction.

          "What is this crap?" He found himself asking.

          Ceras giggled, "It's a Ricky Martin song and you're supposed to sing it"

(-.-)

          Integra was ready to go rest in her bedroom for the night when she noticed 16 bouquets of roses littering her office floor. Irritated she grabbed another black plastic bag and dumped the scarlet things inside without much consideration; boxes of chocolates soon and little Mushy cards soon followed. 

          "Stupid pathetic people," She hissed as she violently knotted the plastic bag. Every year foolish suitors and some insane enemies sends her flowers proclaiming love and hate for her.

          Suddenly the door of her office opened, the sound of hinges creaking aggravated Integra. Wasn't she clear enough when she announced to everyone loud and clear that she wasn't to be disturbed for this day? Expecting Walter, (who was so excited to give all  the roses to her) she tried to control the colorful and profane vocabulary ready to erupt out of her mouth. Really, that man sometimes doesn't listen to her at all.

          Integra sighed her eyes closing in annoyance, "Walter, I don't care how beautiful the roses are-" 

**Author's Blah-Blah**: Yay! So many reviews! Thanks everyone! Two more chapters and this will be completed…finally! Once again, I am encouraging everyone to please –please- review my fics. The more I get the better –evil grin-. Anyways, I am not ashamed to admit that I need an editor. So if you are:

willing to help without cash payment checking your mail everyday. Nice and gentle with my grammatical errors (hey, I am sensitive) 

Then you are the right person to check my lousy pathetic fanfiction! Help me!!!!!

-ehem- Sorry for that. Now, for some comments…

**Lly** Yes, I will try to update soon. I am so sorry for being so lazy most of the time ^_^::

**Mystic Dragonsfire** Yes, I know!I am so evil ^0^

**Rei-chan** Yay! It's nice to know that somebody appreciates my work. This is for you *throws a kiss*****

**Wicked Child** *bounces***** Whatcha thinking? Whatcha thinking?! I wanna know!!!!

**dark kitsune** Yep, for Alucard! Yeah, poor ALucard but don't worry he'll get his reward soon –evil grin-

**Marcelle1** I am so sorry! Forgive me! I am such a lousy writer *bawls*

**M.Kasshoku**  Hehehhehe! Don't pity Alucard he'll have his fun… soon!

**Kit: **Kill me, I am stupid.

 __


	5. Livin La Vida Loca

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing nor the song and the artist (and his song) that I featured for this fic.

For:

Beckster

Mystic Dragonsfire

Bloodhound

ChibiJenn

Rei-chan

Wicked Child

Kreuz Swords

M.Kasshoku

Bishonen no Hime

dark kitsune

Fluffy

katsa5

Yue no Miko

and most especially to Momo and Pish

_I Love you… not! __ (part 5)_

          "I don't care how beautiful the roses are-"

Integra stopped in mid-sentence. The ability to speak was suddenly robbed off her for standing right before her dressed in sinfully tight leather pants and flimsy loose white shirt was Alucard. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes momentarily to shake off this hallucination that she must be having but upon opening her eyes once again the vision was still there.

"Master…" He called out, his voice low and husky. His bare feet barely made sound as he made soft and alluring steps towards the woman whom he wanted to please so much. Integra on the other hand was too shocked to neither scream nor comment. Where has the world gone into? Alucard in that tight black pants obviously was something that she didn't expect.

But he was like this sex god walking towards her, tempting her without words without action but just the simple yet lustful eye contact and Integra made sure that she wouldn't look at that. She was painfully aware that gazing at those red eyes mesmerizes her and looking at it now might expose a side of her she'd rather keep hidden.Thank god he often wear those darn yellow-orange specs of his. 

Careful not to look at his face area, her gaze fell on his chest and she wish she hadn't. She fought the urge not to salivate as she saw the flimsiness of the cloth and the ample view it was giving her. The shirt despite covering Alucard's upper body was still showing wicked parts of him; take for example that lean chest of his, well-toned abs and not to mention that almost rosy sensitive nubs straining against his cloth. It was almost like wearing a see-through shirt.

Almost regretfully, Integra dragged her eyes downward. Those images might be rewarding but there was still more to explore and see and exploring she did. Her eyes immediately spotted his belly button and thought that it was the cutest thing she'd ever saw.

          _Damn, since when did people classify belly buttons as cute?_  Her mind riled up against her.

          But Integra was far too engrossed to be bugged by her common sense to look away. Hungrily her eyes moved downwards to his leather pants, oh so tight leather pants that hugged his assets perfectly.

          "Master…look at me? Do you like what you see?" Alucard asked, his voice almost purring. He was now standing before her, towering over her small frame. He pressed his face close to wanting to see what those blue eyes can tell him but Integra looked away moving her head to one side and shutting her eyes.

          "Do not be afraid," He whispered against her ear, his lips brushing against her delicately.

          Integra's breath was caught at that slight sensation.

          _Let me die, don't want to be consumed by desire,_ Integra thought madly as blood rushed to her face. She felt warm and tingly all over, almost like being tickled but she held her emotions back. She bit down her bottom lip and clenched her fists; she will not allow herself to feel anything, to see anything.

          _Freaks, killing freaks, dead useless bodies… Blood suckers… hellsing…vampire…me human…lust not wanted…must not be drawn…_ Her mind chanted but soon she lost. _Damn it, damn those pants, damn his eyes, damn Alucard. Fuck him! Shit! Wrong term, fucking wrong term!!!!_

Her mental battle with herself was soon stopped when a familiar sound suddenly penetrated her ears. It's latin, bordering to pop music. She heard that somewhere, in Walter's room. Integra's mind momentarily stopped her taunting and focused on where she heard that sound.

          She felt a sickening knot on her stomach when she recognized it to be a Ricky Martin song.

          _Please…no…not that song…What's that called? Livin' La Vida Loca?! That's Walter's favorite song!_

The sound was now blasting in her ears and she was forced to open her eyes. She was glad that Alucard was now keeping his distance from her but her happiness was cut short when he started to sing… 

_She's into extermination  
Of ghouls and blood-suckin freaks   
I feel a premonition   
That girl's gonna make me fall   
  
_

          Aside from being off-key, Alucard was doing a poor imitation of the song. 

          "Deaftone," Integra murmured feeling a headache coming.

          ALucard once again misinterpreted Integra's shock as that of pure bliss, he belted out more lyrics, singing his lungs, tonsils and vocal chords out. He matched his vocal effort with some hip-thrusting dance, another one of his fledgling's advice.

_She's into smokin' cigars  
English Tea and wearing men's clothes  
She's got a new addiction   
For every day and night   
She'll make you take your   
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain   
She'll make you live her crazy life   
But she'll take away your pain   
Like a bullet to your brain   
  
  
_

          Integra was ready to scream, she was really ready to scream. She wanted to shoot him but her gun was not with her at the moment; she just remembered that Walter was cleaning it for her. Her fingers itch and a vein was ready to pop out. One thing that was keeping her from screaming like a banshee was the very provocative and hypnotic hip thrusts that he was doing. Those damn leather pants were truly something.

_   
Upside inside out   
She's livin' la vida loca   
She'll push and pull you down   
Livin' la vida loca   
Her lips are devil red   
And her skin's the color of mocha   
She will wear you out   
Livin' la vida loca   
She's livin la vida loca   
  
Woke up in some dungeron   
Underneath Hellsing mansion  
She took my heart   
And she took my pride_

"He changed the lyrics," She hissed. She wanted to get away, wanted to kill him. First he tried to seduce her (and almost did) then he's singing to her this silly song with improvised but crappy lyrics! She wanted to go away from him, go away from it all. He was a big and noisy obstacle to her only escape… the door and without thinking she picked the big black trash bag full of gifts and with the strength of an Amazon woman she lifted it up and whacked Alucard on his head.

The singing abruptly stopped and Integra practically stormed out of the room, dragging the trash bag with her. On the way out, she saw Ceras with her mouth hanging open and on her hands a component still blasting off that karaoke version of 'Livin La Vida Loca'.

"So that's where the music was coming from," She said through gritted teeth and without much thought she plucked it off Ceras arms and threw it to the wall.

Silence.

Satisfied, Integra went to her room, boiling with rage.

Author's Blah-Blah: There! Another chapter finished! Just one more! *grins* . Anyways, I am sorry for not commenting now on your reviews cause I really just rushed this fic. I have a 10 page paper due tomorrow about Baroque Art. Lucky me, Muraki-sama is here with me right now to erm ' restrain' me from doing other unnecessary things such as…

Muraki: *cracks whip* Now, Caeli you promised me that you will finish all your assignments and papers today.

Caeli: What the? I am the seme here not you. I am not your Tsuzuki or that doll Hisoka! So don't order me around.

Muraki:…

Caeli: Don't you just love him? I practically worship him *glomps Muraki*

Muraki: Please review her fics or else she'll get really miserable making her cease all progress of her fics and *sighs* Turn her attention all to me.

_  
_ 


	6. Bedsheets and haunting images

**Author's Blah-blah: **I AM ALIVE! I hope you guys aren't ready and willing to kill me just yet. Heck, I don't even know if you guys are interested in this story. Oh well, I'll know. If no one reviews this then I guess it's bye-bye fanfiction. Don't want to be posting a fic that nobody wants, ne? But the next one is the last chapter, don't you want me to finish this? *whines* Anyways, I will _definetly_ be updating my fics… all of them provided that no bishounen will sweep me off his feet and drag me to YAOI land or something.Hmmm, that would be nice.

Muraki: I will sweep you off your feet but with Tsuzuki-san of course.

Caeli: : Later honey I am trying to do something here.

Muraki: Don't you want me anymore?

Caeli: I do have  a life other than making you crazy. Now, stop talking and let me go on with the story. 

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own Hellsing nor profit from using Ricky Martin's name and his song. The characters/names used here belong to their respective owners; they are not mine. Heck, I don't even own myself.

**I Love You… Not!**

         Integra was practically seething with anger.

_ He made fun of me?!_ She hissed mentally as she dragged the unwilling trash bag behind her. It made some loud clink-clank noise as it bumped into doors, ceilings and table legs. It was undoubtedly slowing down her mad march to her room. She stopped and released her death grip on the already frayed loop of the plastic. For a moment she was tempted to just throw them into the incinerator or in the massive fireplace downstairs in some kind of retaliation to Alucard. However,  a quick peak inside brought her into sentimentality that she almost- painfully tied again the drat black trash bag in one tight knot and dragged it along her but this time she was slower but nonetheless infuriated.

       A maid accidentally stepped into her path as she was refilling the water on vase full of roses and the poor servant visibly paled and shrunk in fear as she pressed herself to the tiniest corner to give way for Integra. She shot the petrified woman an irritated look and continued her stomping to her room. _Really_, she thought glaring back at the shivering maid_ my servants should have spine and more courage. From the way she was cowering underneath my gaze it's like I am carrying a bag of dead bodies than these useless things._

She passed by a mirror and she caught her own reflection. She shuddered and quickly looked away. Now, she realized why the maid was so afraid. She was like some princess from hell, teeth clenched together and bared for show, hair a mad nest on top of her head, her face ruddy from all the blood of anger cursing through and last but the least her arms fisted on the trash bag and one on her gun as if she was ready and willing to shoot anyone or anything moving in between their eyes.

       _Now I know,_ She sighed as she consciously patted her hair back into place. She also made it to a point to slip the gun further into her jacket, away from eyesight of panicky servants and weak-hearted people that she might scare off.

       Fully realizing her monstrosity, she relaxed and took a deep breath, resting her back on the wall Her room was just a few more doors away but she's not ready to go there just yet. She was afraid that Alucard might already be there dressed in his darn too-tight black pants.

       _Black pants…tight…ass…_ Integra swallowed hard and she found herself unbuttoning the uppermost three buttons of her shirt.

       "Summer must be near," She said in total denial as she trudged to her room still lugging the heavy trash bag behind her.

       Now, standing in front of her door she debated whether or not to go in. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was still past seven in the evening and she usually slept around 12 and sometimes even during the wee hours of the morning. But where would she go? There seemed to be no place other than her own room. 

       Walter suddenly appeared by her side and politely asked whether if she wanted dinner to be served inside the room. She shook her head and just muttered that she wasn't hungry. 

       "Would you like me to dispose that for you?" Walter asked gesturing towards the abused looking trash bag.

       Integra was quick to shake her head, "No, I'll tend to that myself. Thanks anyway."

       "As you wish, " Walter bowed and walked off his footsteps echoing across the hall.

       Integra watched him and realized how much he knew about her. Even her mood swings and trivial things such as her keeping small gifts for Alucard. He knew about it all and never said a word to anyone.

       The silence on the hall was so deafening and fatigue started to settle in. She decided to just go in. It was best that way considering also the fact that she might be once again pulled to join a stupid Valentine's Day Party. Even though she made it to a point to have a party for her men, she also made it clear that she would not be joining them. 

       She jammed her hand on the inside pocket of her jacket and produced a key. For a few seconds, she stared at the intricate designs of its head and wondered the purpose of having a key when Alucard can come and go freely in her room. If there was one person she was most afraid of its has to be Alucard  because with him she felt tension like she has no control over herself or of the things around her and if there was one thing that Integra hate was the utter feeling of being helpless.

       Alucard never at least truthfully followed her orders. It may just appear so but upon deeper understanding, it was all for him and him alone. The 'Master' crap was all just a big façade cause in the end it was ALucard who always had his way. 

        In the dark, Integra fumbled for the switch and her spacious room was immediately bathed in light. Her eyes narrowed looking for signs of Alucard seeing none she still cleared her throat and said out a loud, "ALucard, I swear if you come to my room with nothing particularly important to say I'll make you sorry you're an immortal."

       And with that said and done, she quickly went to her bed and plopped down, her face hitting the soft mattress in a soft thud. The black trash bag she had been carrying around now lay on the ground just on the foot of the bed, battered and torn in some part exposing a bit of the wrapped packages sheltered inside. 

Integra stretched before burying her nose to the softness. She stiffened and smelled something different lingering in her sheets. Abruptly, she sat up, pulling up the weird-smelling coverlet. Her delicate nose picked up a scent all too familiar. Her mind produced images as it tried to recall whose scent it belonged to. For a few seconds, her mind probed for a name and flashed some very interesting images…

        She swallowed thickly as her blasted head gave her some very vivid images linking the scent to some person she encountered just minutes ago. Loose shirt, tight oh-so-tight leather pants, sensual locks framing sinisterly good looking face and then that…

       She coughed and dropped the coverlet as if it was snake into the floor. She then proceeded to smell her pillows and the rest of the sheets covering the bed. One by one she peeled it all until she was left with a bare mattress and naked pillows. Wearily, she once again dropped to the mattress in one boneless heap when she smelled once again his scent.

       Her lips curled, _Even the mattress and the damn pillows? What had he been doing rubbing his essence all over my bedroom?_ She angrily glared at the crumpled sheets on the floor then once again her mind provided another series of alluring images.

       She briefly closed her eyes as she blatantly pictured Alucard rolling sensuously around her bed wearing nothing but a wicked smiled as he wrapped around his enthralling body her sheets, her pristine white sheets. She then decided to go a bit bolder and inserted herself to her fantasy. She imagined tumbling into the bed with him, thumping him with a pillow but he being the seducer that he truly was pinned her underneath him in retaliation. 

       Golden skin against pale ones, blonde against black…

       Integra snapped back to reality painfully. She opened her eyes and covered her reddened cheeks in shame. Damn it, she was supposed to be this ice princess and she should never-ever feel desire towards someone especially to that man even if he came waltzing t her room wearing that darn black pants.

       _Pants_, Her mind echoed and once again that painful and seemingly erotic scene played back on her head. She bit her bottom lip and willed herself to think that she must just be over-fatigued. She wasn't born to recognize and give in to lust, she was born to blow frost over it.

       But still she can't help but wander back to those enticing images but no! She wouldn't give in. She haughtily took a deep breath closed her eyes and Indian sat on top of her bed. 

       _Must not think of carnal things, must think about my job. _She paused from her mental chant and thought of the many things she ought to do.

       She held out her 10 fingers and started her list…

       "Documentation…finished." She mumbled and bent her thumb to her palm.

       "Meeting with my officers… finished." Down came another finger.

       "Study of Vampire Case no. 6543… finished…checking out of Alucard's butt… not done yet…"

       "What the-?" She hissed out to herself, that wasn't supposed to come out.

       _My, my, aren't we being naughty today,_ A voice inside her head chimed.

       "I will not listen to a stupid voice inside my head, I will not yield." She shouted and with that she grabbed the discarded sheets on the floor and covered herself in it. Best that she'd sleep it off, if she can…

       Burying her nose to the Alucard-scented bed sheets she took a nice long deep breath and closed her eyes.

       Somehow it calmed her, but she wouldn't dare admit that.

       Alucard stared at the empty seat that Integra vacated. His hand went to his hips and was surprised to feel a foreign fabric clinging to his lower region like second skin. He looked down at the shiny tight material and sighed.

       Ceras sighed too, but with utter adoration. "Master, you are a sight for sore eyes."

       "Well, not for her" He pointed out bitterly to direction where Integra had gone into.

       "Um, she has her reasons."  Ceras said gently.

       "But I've done everything, everything to just...I don't know." He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. He threw his hands up, "I don't even know why I am exerting effort when I know that in the end I'll get shot or screamed at."

       "You just don't learn, do you?"

       ALucard looked up and saw Walter leaning on a doorframe his hands crossed over his chest. The old man rolled his eyes and gently pried from the broken component his favorite CD. With nimble fingers he lightly dusted it and placed it back to its scratch-free case and with a low growl he addressed Ceras, "This is my favorite CD. Let's just pray that there won't be any damage."

       Ceras smiled sheepishly, "I'll buy you another Ricky Martin CD, if you like."

       Walter rolled his eyes and went to ALucard and thumped him on the head with the CD's edge. "You do the same stuff every year. You try and test her patience and do  the most unbelievable and stupidest thing and what is your purpose for that?"

       The vampire didn't answer; he merely shrugged and sniffed.

       "Well, what's the matter? You've been alive for so long that your brain had already evaporated or something."

       Still, no answer not that Walter expected anything. The childish vampire was no better than the foolish Hellsing leader. Those two should be left on an island alone for them to straighten out their feelings towards each other.

       "You see, ALucard, she is something out of the ordinary. She's as complex as your personality. Hard to-"

       "Shut up."  The vampire hissed and walked off but not before spitting out, "I don't need a man who is younger than me telling me advices."

       "Indeed, I am younger than you are but then can I just give you one advice before you be the same as her and stomp your way to your room.

       Alucard snorted, even if he said 'yes' or 'no' he would undoubtedly hear it anyway.

       The old man went to him and patted him on the back, "Just be yourself. Don't listen to us."

       ALucard shot him a death glare and walked out of them and straight into Integra's room.

       Wathing ALucard disappear, Ceras felt a presence loomed over her. She turned around and saw Walter smiling sinisterly at her, "For added compensation, you can also buy me the Ricky Martin Limited Edition CD and DVD."

       "AH, sure."

**Author's Blah-Blah: **Wow! I finally updated. I hope in my heart that somebody will appreciate this. Pls. Review and oh- please be kind too I am quite a berserker you know. I also kill people for a living. Don't look at me like that, I am only helping out my Muraki here, he is after all a doctor. No, no, I am not scaring you guys off. Oh my, I also don't know any stuff about Ricky Martin Merchandise. Believe me, cause I am not his fan.

Muraki: Don't believe a word, She's a lunatic…. But I love her.


	7. Invader

Author's Blah: Hah! Finally finished! Yay! This is the first fic that I ever truly finished! But really, I personally think this chapter sucks; maybe because I am not really in a good mood. I am in a miserable bitchy mode, I can't write happy and sappy stories because of that.  So, I really am sorry if this thing really is well- a pile of rubbish.

Disclaimer: Well, you know I don't own them nor gain any profit from them. I am just borrowing them for my demented and useless purposes.

Alucard slipped soundlessly inside the room. Even without looking, he knew that she was already was asleep beneath the crumpled bed sheets and scattered pillows. He frowned as he switched off the light, _what was Master doing before she went asleep? From the look of things she looked like she wanted to tear off the bed sheets and covers, _He thought as he stepped closer to her sleeping form.

In the dark, Alucard easily maneuvered his way towards her. Bathed in moonlight, Integra was incredibly angelic. Her head was the only part of hers visible and peeping underneath the piles of crumpled sheets. The moonlight spilling through the glass window highlighted her hair and made it almost platinum.

         "What's that?" He asked himself, seeing the tattered trash bag on the other side of Integra's bed. He studied it the battered looking trash bag and raised an eyebrow, this couldn't be trash, and Integra wasn't a lousy woman who will leave garbage by her bed. And so, with that in mind, he knelt on the floor and proceeded to pry on Integra's things. He was supposed to be cautious in opening up the trash bag but with his strength unrestrained, he ripped open the trash container and out spilled the gifts that Integra tried so hard to hide.

         Red eyes wandered over the glossy-wrapped items and again. At first, he was reluctant to touch it but once again curiosity won and he suddenly found himself staring at a gift covered in a shiny wrapping paper. He shook the box and the sound it made materialized into Alucard's mind the image of what was inside the box, thanks to his vampire powers.

         "A baseball cap?" Alucard asked staring in disbelief. He then flipped open the gift card and found Integra's unmistakable handwriting scribbled on the smooth surface of the scented card. He had to read twice just to verify to whom really was the gift for.

         "For Alucard?" He squawked out in utter disbelief. Red eyes gawked at the card and straight into the sleeping form lost once again in the sea of bed sheets and plump pillows. He felt a twitching on the side of his lip and before he realized it a full-blown smile was etched on the lower region of his face. He couldn't help but grin, hell he even wanted to laugh and whoop with joy and scream to the world, 'Ha! My Frigid Ice Princess Master cares for me beat that!"

         The vampire was practically glowing. The pale hue on his face was replaced by a rosy white radiance. He wanted to shake his master awake and thank her for the gift that never reached his hands. But then he just noticed that he didn't look at the others gifts. Would those also be for him? He reached out with trembling fingers and opened one gift card after the other and he couldn't believe his eyes.

         He lifted a material of his shirt and pulled at it through clenched teeth trying to hold back his surging emotions. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes swam with tears. He had never been this touched in his entire life. One gift was truly nice but to have all 10 dedicated for him was too much. Suddenly he was too ashamed for his antics and attempts at trying to irk his Master. Maybe from all those things he had shamelessly indulged himself too to made Integra decide to just let this gifts collect dust. 

         Shoulders sagged as the bliss that filled him was swiftly torn away from him. He truly can't blame her if she misunderstood him or thoroughly was pissed with him but he really what he wanted was all for her. At first glance, it may appear that the vampire's usual teasing and sexual innuendos were meant to drive the frosty leader out of her organized and career-oriented mind but behind that snickers and sarcastic tone were real concern for Integra and the longing for her release from her self-confinement. Alucard knew and realized that the moment she was left alone to fend for Hellsing, she had gotten rid of her warmth, of her zest for life. In her teenage life, make-ups and fancy dresses were pushed away for guns and military uniform. Sour and stiff meetings replaced Mall-hopping or hangout time with peers with officials or killing rampages of ghouls. If boyfriends and what to take for college bothered normal teenagers, her own life and the others are well were her primary concerns.

         Alucard, having lived many centuries yet still felt like he completed half of his life pitied the woman who was wasting her life away. Not that he abhor her principles and priorities in life but then she always tend to forget to reflect on her humane side. More often than not, Alucard would always whisper to himself that it was him living a human life compared to hers. He let his emotions run loose more often than not and he knows no rules and lives for himself and for Integra alone but in his master's case it's different. Integra shut herself, devoid of any emotion. She lost feeling and made herself numb to the world, she deprived herself of happiness knowing that so much and so many depended on her.

         Alucard teased her, to make her laugh, for her to be mad for her to make her realize what she had been missing. Through his antics he wants to see some emotion reflecting through those eyes or a ghost of smile drifting off into those sneering lips. He ached to see her normal for once for he knew that deep inside her she wanted to be free but she wouldn't dare admit it. Integra was full of pride and a perfectionist by nature that quitting is an option akin or close to death. She would die trying and she would die hard for it. 

         The slight moan from Integra jolted Alucard back to reality. Almost with regret, he collected all the gifts and placed them back to their tattered container. He knew fully well that if Integra found out hell would break loose and he wouldn't have any of that. Besides, flaunting in her face what she tried so hard to hide will only put a damper to his already diminishing hope of wanting to lighten up his master.

         But really, he was so touched. Undeniable warmth spread over him as he looked over once again at her sleeping figure. Alucard gently sat beside her, the bed dipping from his weight.

         Due to gravity, Integra rolled to Alucard's side, her body softly colliding against Alucard's thigh. The vampire smiled and gently pushed away the strands of hair sticking to Integra's face, in the state of slumber, his master exuded strength. Unlike some people, in sleep they exhibit frailty but in Integra's case she still looked guarded, attentive and most of all proud. The arrogant tilt of her head, the stubborn pursing of lips and even the slight raising of eyebrows every now and then proved that even in dreamland, Integra strove hard to be in control.

         A hand slipped out underneath the bed sheets to latch on the material of Alucard's pants…possessively. Alucard knew that he should not pull away lest he wants a screaming madwoman disturbed from her sleep. The vampire couldn't help but grin once again in the dark. His nightly visits made him discover some habits of Integra that she herself might not be aware of. Take for instance her, material grabbing in an unconscious state. In the many years of Alucard sneaking inside her room, he learned that his master despite outside appearance was a very cuddly person. Integra liked to sleep surrounded by pillows. Once, Alucard experimentally pushed them (the pillows) off from the bed and hid himself. As expected, Integra woke up in cold sweat, shivering from the cold and from the loneliness. She climbed off the bed and gathered all the pillows and bunched them around her and soon after she fell back asleep.

          Another habit of Integra, which might have stemmed from his pillow stealing, was the aforementioned material grabbing. Even if Integra were surrounded with pillows, she made it to a point to fist her hand over something just to make sure it won't leave her or in the pillow's case won't fall off the bed. Sometimes Alucard would substitute himself for the pillows and let her crumple his favorite white night shirt.

         Why in all those years had Integra not woken up from Alucard's visits? Well, you see, Alucard had cheated a little and used his powers to secure Integra in dreamland. A vampire can result to drastic measure if that desperate as him. He figured that the only way he can hold her is either when she were unconscious or dead and he chose to turn to the former. Hell, he was truly intoxicated by Integra, he had always been since the first time he saw her.

         Once again, Integra stirred in her sleep, this time letting her other free hand grip Alucard's clothes close to her. Having no choice, Alucard closed the distance between her and Integra; he lay in front of her facing her. 

         "I am not taking advantage of you, Master. I am just making myself more accessible to your tugging otherwise you'll rip this nice shirt. Do you know that it's been a while since I actually bought myself something?" He fingered the flimsy fabric, "You know this is quite memorable, this is the first time I had you blushing like a schoolgirl." Alucard then smiled and smoothened his pants, "And also, if I don't get close to you like this, I might get off-balanced when you tug at me and I might land on top of you or something**, _not that I mind_ it** but I **_really_**, really respect you."

         As if she heard everything, Integra let out a loud snort and tugged Alucard closer to her this time, their noses almost touching, his breath fanning her. Alucard swallowed hard, he had never gained much access like this before. He suddenly thought that maybe Integra wasn't faking sleep but just harassing him, just like in the movies. However, he probed her mind and still found her floating dreamily into unconsciousness. Curious to see what she's dreaming about, Alucard decided to have a peek.

         Linking his mind to Integra was hard because his master is sensitive. He can only gain access to some areas and can only read. He also most especially can't manipulate them. Integra was indeed strong but in body and mind

         Alucard leaned closer to Integra and closed his eyes, letting her dreams wash into him …

         The vampire tumbled into a hallway half-expecting a steamy scene involving him and his object of affection unfolding before him at least in dreams but instead he found himself standing a few feet away from a very nervous-looking teenaged Integra. He hid in a corner and realized that the younger Integra was peeking on _his_ half-opened door. Right then and there, he realized that what Integra had engaged into was a memory rather than a fantasy. He remembered that day too, it Valentine's Day years ago.  

         He remembered it all too well. Actually, everything that involved Integra he would burn and embed in his memory. That day years ago, he decided to just stay in his room after he teased the young Integra who in turn made him a target practice for a newly acquired gun courtesy of Walter. Of course, Integra shot him many, many times and if he weren't an immortal then he would have been dead at the first bullet.  He tiptoed closer to his own room and snuck a peak at the past Alucard.

         Present Alucard winced and snickered at the same time upon seeing and remembering his own condition at that time. Now, he wondered why he taunted Integra at every opportunity even if it meant serious wound tending for him. 

         A sigh escaped the teenaged Integra's mouth and from her back she produced a gift that Present Alucard recognized as one of _his _gifts hidden inside the tattered trash bag. Past Alucard on the other hand, sensed his Master's presence and just pretended that he didn't.

         The young Integra looked at Past Alucard and into the box containing a teddy bear. _Should I give this to him?_ She thought a faint blush dusting her cheeks. _What if he laughs at me? I'll die. No, I'll shoot him first then I'll die. Oh what to do?!_

         Suddenly, Walter appeared from behind her and whispered, "Need help?"

         Blue eyes widened with anger and with a haughty voice she said, "I don't need help, I can do this by myself." And with that she pushed open the door with Walter trailing behind her.

         Past Alucard smiled that sinister smile of his and addressed his young Master, "What is it now? Fresh supply of bullets to wound me again?"

         "Not really, I believe she has something to say." Walter said winking at Integra who in retaliation raised an eyebrow.

         "Oh." Red eyes glimmered and before Integra could comment, the vampire knelt in front of her his hand cupping her face. "What is now, my princess?"

         "Stop calling me that," Integra warned but the threat wasn't taken seriously. Alucard laughed and just kissed the back of her hand to infuriate her the more.

         Seeing the young woman starting to seethe with anger, Walter decided to stir the vampire's interest a bit.

         "I have a new gun, you might be interested to have a look."

         At the mention of the word 'gun', Alucard tore his eyes away from Integra to turn his attention to Walter.

         "Well, I don't think so. The last time you showed me a gun, a 'great gun' I might add made me puke. It was something made for kids."

         Hurt by Alucard's words, Walter spat at him, "You happened to drool over the gun and I could almost sense you asking me to give it to you"

         "Oh please! Giving me that pathetic gun is like giving me stupid children's toys like…like…"

         Walter realized his mistake too late.

         Integra tightened her grip on her gift, "Like what, Alucard?"

         The vampire finally said it, "Like a stupid old teddy bear."

         The old man visibly winced and Integra's head suddenly hung low.

         Present Alucard wanted to kick Past Alucard ass.

         "I'll be going now to my room," Integra said excusing herself as she quickly sped off the room. Present Alucard followed the young Integra as she went to her office and dumped the gift inside a section of her working table.

         "Stupid vampire, stupid me, "She hissed before burying her face in her hands.

         Present Alucard closed the distance between them. He felt like a bastard and he wanted to just go and apologize.

         Without a warning, the young Integra grabbed her gun, "Who's there?"

         Present Alucard quickly backed away, due to his carelessness he forgot his master's sensitivity and the major rule in dream invasion: Never get too close to a person who is dreaming lest you want to be truly recognized. 

         Left with no other choice, he eased himself out of Integra's mind and found the present Integra still slumbering and him so close to her, still face to face.

         "Funny, I thought someone was there," She murmured in her sleep and with strength of an Amazon woman, she released her grip on Alucard and pushed him off the bed followed by a couple of pillows. Perhaps, Integra thought that she had way too many 'pillows' filling her bed. 

         Alucard lay on the floor; he had been a complete jerk. He worked so hard on gaining Integra's trust but unconsciously wrecking it. If he had known during that time would they be closer and more intimate? He wasn't allowed to ponder much when Integra's hand slid down blindly and sleepily trying to grab some pillow she pushed. Apparently, the Ice Princess thought now that her bed seems so big now that some of her pillows were gone.

         Helpfully, Alucard lifted two pillows and Integra feeling its softness made a grab for it and rolled to sleep, taking the plump pillows with hers. He waited for a couple before standing up. A longing surged through him; he ached to hold her once again knowing that perhaps she also felt something precious for him, other than the master-servant relationship they shared.

          He couldn't resist himself; he went over and tenderly parted the covers, gently pushing them away until he was face to face with the still slumbering Integra. He leaned close to her his elbows resting on the mattress as he knelt to the woman he vowed to protect and perhaps… love.

         A sigh escaped his lips as he realized that he also had gotten to that part, he already loved her.

         Alucard suddenly felt waves of consciousness rousing his master but even before he could dodge underneath the bed for cover, blue eyes fluttered open. He almost had a seizure, when Integra's hand slid out from the sheets to cup his face. He thought that she was ready to twist his head off his body but instead of a painful sensation, he experienced pleasure extraordinaire. For a woman, Integra's hands were callused due to her military involvement but it was soft and gentle as it stroked his face, soothingly tracing the outline his parted lips.

         Through hazy and unfocused eyes, Integra closed the small distance separating them and planted a chaste kiss on Alucard's mouth. After that, she gracefully fell back on the bed succumbing one again to sleep.

         Red eyes blinked in confusion. He touched his lips and still felt the tingling sensation he felt when Integra kissed him. 

**************************

         Integra looked at Alucard, "That's all, you may go now."

         The vampire smiled at her, "You haven't said that I should search and destroy."

         "Search and destroy, now go." Integra quickly said, she didn't want to be close to the vampire especially because of what happened yesterday and because now he's wearing those damned pants again but this time with a tight scarlet shirt decorated with a "Suck me dry" design on the front. She was glad that the desk was separating them and that she was sitting down otherwise her knees would have buckled underneath her.

         Alucard teasingly stretched showing off his white skin and how low slung his leather pants were. Integra shook her head and just opened another folder intent on not noticing his erotic display of skin.

         "You may go, **now** and it's an order." She hissed when Alucard started to walk towards her. He stopped right in front of her desk and Integra in anger swung her chair to one side. The deft vampire strolled to her back, Integra stiffened when she felt his warm front press on her back. Despite the thick fabric of her clothes, she still felt every muscle, every curve of his body and hell even **that** part of his.

         "I just want to say I am sorry, I didn't know until last night " Alucard whispered gently placing a hand on Integra's shoulder and pulling her close to him. Integra stiffened the more, she knew fully well what he was talking about, she knew when she woke up that he invaded her dreams and she knew when she woke up that he was there and that she kissed him. She knew it all that was also one of the reasons why she didn't want to see him. At first, she was afraid that he would tease him about her kissing and her gifts at first sight but he kept quiet and well behaved until this time now that they were alone.

         "If I had known, I wouldn't have said that, I am sorry and thank you as well." And with that he kissed Integra on top of her head and placed a single long-stemmed rose in Integra's lap.

         She stayed like that until she heard the door click behind him as he left for the mission.

         Soft fingers touched the scarlet petals and just by that contact she knew that this rose wouldn't wilt as long as Alucard stays alive. He placed something there to make it eternal and outstand the bouquets of roses she received and will receive.

         A smile escaped her lips, " You're forgiven…" She whispered and somehow she knew he heard it.

         End?

Author's Blah: Ugly chapter, ne? Pls. be gentle in reviewing, I have a fragile soul. Now for some replies:

dark kitsune- not exactly a payoff, ehehehhe, I wanted to and tried but failed. I am so sorry.

M.Kasshoku- Yeah, who wouldn't notice Alucard if he's dressed like a real sex god? If people can die from nosebleed then I definitely will.

Kreuz Swords- Bag lady? Hahhahahah! Lolz

General Mevneriel- -sniff- I am sorry, I know this final chapter sucks. I promise I'll try harder with my other and upcoming fics.

VampireHunter: Thank you! *throws a kiss*

BlazeStryker- (@_@) Ranma? Heeheheh! That's nice *imitates Shampoo*

Bishonen no Hime- Sorry, this chapter is reallt really bad. But at least I ended it. Thanks!

Rei-chan- If Walter is alive, I think he'll skin me alive. I made him so silly. And also, If Alucard will walked straight into my room wearing tight leather pants I'll do more than have naught thoughts about him ^_^

NinjaNao: Oh yeah! Damn the pants! But then you just love to see him wearing that *drools in a corner while imagining ALucard*


	8. Voyeur

**Author's Blah**: Um, hi! Sorry, I know I promised an update and well I did what I actually pledged to do only its um a different story. It's just that many are sooo into this story that I decided that it won't hurt if I add a few more chapters, right? About the other updating of stories, I'm currently working on Me Gustas… and Exit Wounds. To the people requesting for Catastrophe and Other than you, well um,erm sorry and can you guys wait a little more please?

For this chapter, I will just have to dedicate this to Pitpol, the one who gave me the Hellsing Cds. Actually, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't even write a single sentence about this series. So to Pit, I thank you!!!

Pls Review this one!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hellsing and I am not gaining any money from making this @_@

**I love you…not! **

Integra felt red eyes burning a hole on her head. Irritably she looked up to see Ceras blinking hopefully at her.

She hissed at the young vampire, "I am working, go away. Catch a butterfly or something…or buy yourself more tight skirts."

"I know you want it." The younger blonde suddenly blurted out.

The Hellsing Boss retorted back."I know I don't"

"You do."

"I don't"

"You really, really do."

"No, I really, really don't."

"Aw come on!"

Integra raised a blonde brow., annoyance clearly etched on her beautiful face. "I should have known, like fledgling, like master. After Alucard it's your turn to harass me. And what's this all about me wanting something? Leave me be, I have more pressing matters to attend."

Ceras tried her best not to glower at the Hellsing leader but she needed her and the blonde snow queen needed her as well. Once again she tried to reason to the bored-looking Integra who was now dangerously polishing her gun.

Fighting back the urge to save her own hide, Ceras opened her mouth to speak once again only to be silenced rudely with the lethal sound of a gun clicking.

"If I were you, I'd know my place." Integra suggested threat dripping precariously on her every word.

"Yes, but-"

Loosing patience, the frosty leader glared at Ceras, murderous glint shining in those beautiful blur orbs, "Well, what? What now is so important for you to  barge into my office and hound me all day like a common criminal?!"

Ceras was stunned but she quickly recovered and scrambled to gather her scattered wits. She prayed with all her mind and her heart that after she was through with what she has to say, she'd still have some few body parts left for recuperation or enough wits now to find some really good excuse for the Hellsing woman not to turn her into a pureed vampire.  "I-uhm, I'd like to ask or rather I am suggesting that maybe we should go sneak into Walter's room tonight."

This time Integra was the one who was shocked. She was so baffled that her mouth opened inelegantly. She gaped at Alucard's fledgling as if she grew another head then finally finding her voice and the ability to shut her mouth she asked,  "Excuse me? Did I hear that right?"

"Well…yes…"

Silence.

Ceras groaned helplessly as she watched Integra's face contort into a look of disgust. She held out her hands and tried to reason with her, "No, please Integra-sama, there's a good reason why I want to do this!"

Integra stood up and arranged the stack of papers on her desk, obviously wanting to get away from Ceras. "Know what? Whatever is your business or your desire with old Walter, I won't prod into it as long as it doesn't interfere with Hellsing's view and principles."

"But believe me, you'd want to be there tonight and you'd want to prod into what I'd do!" 

Integra looked indignant and she raised her voice, "And why would I want to sneak into his room?!"

Ceras now fully desperate slammed her hand on the shiny wood surface of the older blonde's desk, "Because, Alucard's going to be there."

There was a moment of abrupt silence followed by an Integra looking really sick. "You mean to tell me Alucard and… Walter?"

"NO!"

TBC 

So, whatcha thinking?!!!


	9. Nightly Sessions

**Author's blah-blah**: I am back, but I don't know if I still have **that** touch. I already made the chapters for '_Me Gustas', 'Exit Wounds', 'Cat-astrophe' and 'Other than you'_ . I guess we will just have to see. If there's a positive feed back then I'd definitely post those other chapters. Again, I am sorry for the mistakes. No one edited this thing for me. I just went on ahead and pounded on the keyboards with my ideas. It's my sort of birthday gift for myself- the updating of my chapters and all.  Pls. review and pls. be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing, nor gain profit by mentioning Ricky Martin and the Cheey Girls' song here.  I am just a poor Art Studies student, nothing more, nothing less^_^

For Jessica, Lady Adrianne and Pishsie Momo 

         I love you…not!

         "NO!"

         Despite the loud verbal protest, Integra's expression didn't change. She looked really sick, so sick that she sat back down on her chair while massaging her temples restlessly. "I heard so many what  do they call that … er…yaoi stories but I- I-"

         Ceras knelt beside Integra, clasping the older women's knees. Integra looked the more disgusted as if she swallowed a portion of a ghoul's dismembered arm. She pointed a finger at Ceras and said almost accusingly she ordered, "Your hands, get your hands away from me. Are you initiating that thing that er- " Unable to continue, Integra resorted to hand gestures.  

         When realized that she was acting like a fool, Integra suddenly stood up toppling Ceras on the process. The Hellsing leader quickly went to open all windows for her to get some fresh air while all the time mumbling, "No yaoi no yuri here." Clearly, things were too tough for her to handle.

         Being overseas for quite a number of times, Ceras knew what Integra was talking about. The Yaoi and Yuri were terms she grew quite accustomed to since she collects those stuff herself, doujinshi to be exact.  She giggled but her amusement was cut short when Integra's I'll-mutilate-you-in-seconds patented glare silenced her.

         "What's so funny?!" Integra demanded before sourly returning back to her seat, obviously embarrassed by her lack of inhibition. 

         Ceras meekly stood and smoothed her wrinkled short skirt and was once again shot with that awful glare. She can't help but wonder about the level of monstrosity Integra can acquire if and when she allowed to be a vampire. Seeing a cold and composed Integra is scary enough what if she turned into this…

         Ceras thoughts were disrupted when a very fractious Integra crossed her arms over her chest and waited for further explanation. Usually, the Hellsing leader would have ordered that stuttering girl out of her office but she had to admit she was curious on what she reported to her.

         "Well, are you going to just stand there and cower before me?"

         "Well, no."

         "Then continue, you've wasted much of my time already."

         Ceras bit her bottom lip hard, although who sits before her is a mortal, one that she can quickly kill with ease she still can't rid her fear of her. Once again, she contemplated as to why Integra exuded an aura of superiority and coldness, one that can blow frost over and threaten creatures physically stronger than her. 

         "Integra-sama," She began looking down on her boots.

         Integra cleared her throat and apprehensive red eyes meet the cold blue ones.

         Suddenly there was no room for hesitation, words flowed uncontrollably out of her mouth. "Alucard, my master is visiting Walter for 2 nights now. After you've gone to sleep, he would always sneak out of his room and go to Walter's room and leave around morning usually before you wake up."

         Integra didn't expect this. Curious, she asked some questions "Then what? Do you know what they are doing?"

         "I only heard them, I am much of a coward to actually sneak in but when I pressed my ear to the door  one time and I heard the most annoying sound ever."

         Integra wanted to react violently but she remained composed as she leaned back on her seat. She could only conclude two things, (1) Alucard and Walter planning something for her or (2) They, he and him ergh! Integra looked away disgusted by the images presented to her mind. 

         "What's that sound you heard?" Integra asked shaking her head to remove those vile thoughts away.

         "But there's something more I have to talk to you about Integra-sama. You see, what's also odd is the fact that my Master dresses weirdly everytime he visits Walter's room. Instead of his usual clothes he usually wears black leather pants, tight fitting shirt or sometimes all leather accessories, clothes and all. One time, I caught him carrying a whip."

         Integra looked like she she was ready to faint.

         Ceras looked flabbergasted, Integra wasn't handling the situation well, she looked green and ready to throw up. Though she wants to stop now, she still hasn't got to the end of the story. "But there's more…"

         Integra wearily looked at her, they are planning something evil and she might not be able to take it this time.

         "You know the Ricky Martin song?"

         "How could I forget?" Integra asked.

         "Ok… Then how about the cheeky song by those Romanian girls?"

         "What cheeky song?"

         Ceras spent the next few minutes explaining what's the song is all about and Integra only responded with a blank stare.

         Finally tired, Ceras sighed and said, "It's no use, if you don't watch MTV or at least listen to the Radio then I would really have a hard time explaining it you."

         "I read reports and attend meetings and I don't have time to sit around the couch and watch MTV all day." Integra spat out clearly mad.

         Ceras tapped a finger in her mouth trying to think of a way to 'educate' Integra."I only know one who has that copy in this house both in video and audio format and it's Walter and it's in his room." She replied cautiously. 

         The older blonde looked at the younger one in shock, "Are you suggesting we sneak in?"

         "Yes and no."

         Integra rolled her eyes and went to the open windows to think. If she sneaked in with Ceras they might uncover what those two are planning before it's too late but there's a possibility that they would get caught. But then she was too traumatized at what Alucard did to her on Valentine's day that she'd be willing to be risky to save herself.

         And besides, she's really curious, not interested but just Curious

Integra swallowed hard, her pride along with it her commonsense"Um, We go there but only to show me that Chick song"       

"Integra-sama, it's Cheeky song."

"Ok, the Chicky song, who created that song for chicks soon they'll have a Chicken song." Integra speculated in disgust as she placed her gun on her inside pockets. If she's going to war with those two, she better be prepared.

"Um, it's the CHEEKY song."

"I know the Chicky song."

"No, it's like -" Ceras blushed as she tried to emphasize what she's trying to explain, she was helplessly cupping her hands and squeezing something invisble.

Integra frowned, "What are your doing?"

"Trying to explain?" She answered timidly.

Integra was walking out of her office in total fury, "This is not some bloody charade, if you want to say something, say it aloud otherwise I would leave you alone!"

Unable to censor the words, she succumbed to the inevitable, "Ok… It's Butt cheeks ok? Bum, butt, ass and what you might call the 'behind'!" Ceras spat out in frustration.

TBC


End file.
